icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1988-89 Durham Huskies Season
This is the 1988-89 Durham Huskies Season as members of the Northern Senior B Hockey League. Statistics *Regular Season results: 16-7-2 (1st in Northern Senior B Hockey League) *Playoffs: Lost Final (7-4) *Hardy Cup: OHA Senior AA Champions, Ontario/Quebec Champions, Lost Eastern Canadian Final (8-5) Roster *George Clarke (GM) *Bob Sullivan *Dave Hopkins *Steve Schenk *Kevin Hopkins *John Bak *Paul Nixon *Daren MacIvor *Bruce McLaughlin *Don Marshall *Terry Whiteside *Lance Kealey *George Campbell *Bruce Marshall *Chris Ahrens *Keith Hopkins *Ken Nixon *Ken Nelson *Dan Lambert *Phil Mapley *Rob Nixon *Brad Law *John O'Connor *Gilles Oulette Regular Season *Games vs. Grand Valley Tornados (6-0-0, 52 GF - 24 GA) ::10/28/1988 - Grand Valley 4 @ Durham 7 ::11/03/1988 - Durham 8 @ Grand Valley 6 ::11/13/1988 - Durham 6 @ Grand Valley 3 ::11/20/1988 - Grand Valley 4 @ Durham 11 ::01/03/1989 - Grand Valley 3 @ Durham 10 ::01/08/1989 - Durham 10 @ Grand Valley 7 *Games vs. Shelburne Muskies (3-1-2, 32 GF - 22 GA) ::12/04/1988 - Shelburne 2 @ Durham 8 ::12/11/1988 - Durham 4 @ Shelburne 4 ::12/18/1988 - Shelburne 5 @ Durham 8 ::01/06/1989 - Durham 7 @ Shelburne 8 ::01/13/1989 - Durham 4 @ Shelburne 2 ::01/22/1989 - Durham 1 @ Shelburne 1 *Games vs. Creemore Chiefs (2-2-0, 29 GF - 21 GA) ::11/18/1988 - Creemore 7 @ Durham 5 ::12/02/1988 - Creemore 1 @ Durham 8 ::12/17/1988 - Durham 10 @ Creemore 5 ::01/27/1989 - Creemore 8 @ Durham 6 *Games vs. Elora Rocks (1-2-0, 13 GF - 20 GA) ::10/14/1988 - Durham 3 @ Elora 10 ::11/11/1988 - Elora 8 @ Durham 5 ::11/27/1988 - Elora 2 @ Durham 5 *Games vs. Exeter Mohawks (1-2-0, 10 GF - 16 GA) ::10/15/1988 - Durham 3 @ Exeter 6 ::12/23/1988 - Exeter 8 @ Durham 2 ::01/15/1989 - Durham 5 @ Exeter 2 *Games vs. Tavistock Royals (2-0-0, 13 GF - 7 GA) ::01/16/1989 - Durham 6 @ Tavistock 5 ::01/29/1989 - Tavistock 2 @ Durham 7 *Games vs. Harriston Blues (1-0-0, 6 GF - 3 GA) ::10/21/1988 - Harriston 3 @ Durham 6 Playoffs Semi-final :Durham Huskies defeated Shelburne Muskies 4-games-to-none ::02/10/1989 - Shelburne 3 @ Durham 9 ::02/15/1989 - Shelburne 5 @ Durham 8 OT ::02/17/1989 - Durham 5 @ Shelburne 3 ::02/18/1989 - Durham 6 @ Shelburne 3 OT Final :Creemore Chiefs defeated Durham Huskies 4-games-to-3 ::02/25/1989 - Durham 6 @ Creemore 16 ::03/01/1989 - Creemore 5 @ Durham 4 ::03/08/1989 - Durham 6 @ Creemore 7 OT ::03/10/1989 - Creemore 4 @ Durham 6 ::03/11/1989 - Durham 3 @ Creemore 2 ::03/12/1989 - Creemore 3 @ Durham 7 ::03/15/1989 - Durham 2 @ Creemore 9 Hardy Cup OHA Senior AA Semi-final :Durham Huskies defeated Exeter Mohawks (CSBHL) 2-games-to-1 ::01/14/1989 - Durham 8 @ Exeter 4 ::01/19/1989 - Exeter 4 @ Durham 2 ::01/21/1989 - Durham 7 @ Exeter 3 OHA Senior AA Final :Durham Huskies defeated Mooretown Comets (SCSBHL) 3-games-to-none ::02/24/1989 - Mooretown 1 @ Durham 8 ::03/03/1989 - Durham 6 @ Mooretown 3 ::03/05/1989 - Mooretown 3 @ Durham 4 Ontario/Quebec Senior AA Championship :Durham Huskies defeated Almonte Centennials (EOSHL) 3-games-to-1 ::04/07/1989 - Almonte 8 @ Durham 6 ::04/08/1989 - Almonte 5 @ Durham 8 OT ::04/09/1989 - Almonte 3 @ Durham 7 ::04/10/1989 - Almonte 3 @ Durham 7 Eastern Canadian Senior AA Championship :Port-aux-Basques Mariners (NSHL) defeated Durham Huskies 3-games-to-none ::04/21/1989 - Durham 3 @ Port-aux-Basques 4 ::04/22/1989 - Durham 0 @ Port-aux-Basques 12 ::04/23/1989 - Durham 5 @ Port-aux-Basques 8 Sources *Collected by Devan Mighton through The Durham Chronicle made available by the Canadian National Archives. *Final Durham/Almonte score collected by Jonathon Jackson through the Owen Sound Sun Times made available by the Owen Sound Public Library. Category:Durham Huskies Category:1989 in hockey